Patch - 2017.11.06
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music *Replaced with Gochuumon wa Usagi desu ka 2nd Ending Theme Song - Tokimeki Poporon (by Chimame-tai (Chino (CV: Inori Minase); Maya (CV: Sora Tokui); Megu (CV: Rie Murakawa))) ---- U.R.F (Unparalleled Rumble Fighting) *Added White Rock Shooter to the game mode. *''Spirit-biding Coffin: ''In this game mode, added a 5 second build-in cooldown (interval) to trigger the stun effect. *Added Kanzaki H. Aria to the game mode. *''Butei Kyoujuu (Butei Assault) E: ''In this game mode, the active ability of this skill doesn't trigger the ability to reduce the cooldown of this skill. ---- Heroes *Fury adjustment: **Each basic attack hit on the target grants 5 Fury, upon dealing a critical strike will grant additional 5 Fury. **Each 25 damage taken grants 1 Fury. **''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''Each hit on the target grants 6 Fury, upon hitting a hero unit will grant additional [3 x level of Deadly Ninja Bees R] Fury. **''Deadly Ninja Bees (Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi) R: ''Each hit on the target grants 5 Fury. *''Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E: ''Removed the immobilize effect. *''Super DRAGOON System W: ''Value of the shield effect adjusted from 70/95/120/145/175 + Bonus AD + AP -> 50/75/100/125/150 + Bonus AD + AP *''Shippu Q: ''The minimum Movement Speed to reach Flying state increased from 500 ms -> 550 ms *''Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R: ''Base damage reduced from 10/60/120/180 -> 10/60/110/160, and the damage ratio is no longer decayed. ---- Eternal Battlefield *''UNIQUE Passive'' adjustment: **'Old Effect: '''Grants the ability to reduce all incoming magic damage by + (Equipment Level x 2)%. When you take magic damage from an enemy, you will reflect the damage reduced by this ability back to the attacker and unleash the same damage to all nearby enemies within 400 radius. **'New Effect: Grants the ability to reduce all incoming magic damage by + (Equipment Level)%. When you take magic damage from an enemy, you will reflect the damage reduced by this ability back to the attacker and unleash the same damage to all nearby enemies within 400 radius. *Equipment's Base Health reduced from 750 -> 600 *Equipment's Base Health Regeneration reduced from 30/5 seconds -> 20/5 seconds *The duration of buff effect from ''UNIQUE Active'' that fortifies the user to become immune to all hero magic damage and most of the crowd controls reduced from 5 seconds -> 3 seconds ---- '''Bug Fixed *Fixed a problem when Izayoi Sakuya placed Time Manipulation field of Perfect and Elegant Stopwatch W on a floating magic orb of Illusory Orb would cause the 2nd cast of the equipment to not enter the cooldown. *Fixed an issue with the icon of the Giant Tooth Scythe that displayed in the Eternal Arena. *Fixed a problem when Shiranui Mai sold one of the Andy Doll in Eternal Arena while having multiple of them could disable the passive effect of the equipment. *Fixed a problem when Strike Freedom applied a shield effect of Super DRAGOON System W on himself, the damage reduction would be calculated twice. ---- ----